That Day
by elilover2
Summary: This is the story of eight year old Emmett to the rescue that Daphne told Bay!


**A/N: After hearing Emmett's little 8 year old Emmett story last night, I about cried! I was like "OMG EMMETT!"! So, I decided to write that story, once from Daphne's, then I am going to try writing it from Emmett's! So, read and review!**

Daphne's POV

I was sitting on the playground, by the fence, when the mean girls came up to me. I didn't know their names, I just knew that they picked on me all the time.

The first one said something, her lips moving so fast, I couldn't understand. I couldn't hear her either.

But I knew she was saying something mean. Calling me retarded, even though I wasn't.

The second one started up and, even though I had no reason to know what they were saying, I began to cry. I was miserable.

They saw my tears and laughed. They laughed and talked and laughed, none of which I could hear.

I turned to the fence, looking for an escape, and saw a boy walking down the sidewalk. He had red hair, and was about my age.

He also had hearing aids.

He was like me.

I marveled at this, the fact that he was like me. And then, for no apparent reason, he looked over. I watched as he took in the scene, me crying, the girls laughing, and somehow figured out what was going on. I turned my head slightly, showing him my hearind aids, and before I knew it, he was up and over the fence. He dropped his shoes, he had been carrying them in his hand, and walked over. He got right up close to the girls, and screamed.

The world seemed to freeze, but he kept screaming.

And screaming.

And screaming.

It must have been scary, because the girls looked like they were about to cry to. Then, I saw his lips move. He spoke slow. Very slow.

And, I could almost get the meaning. It looked like hes telling them to go away. And go away they did.

They ran.

He took me home, only a few blocks away. When we got inside, his mom found us. And then, he did the most beautiful thing of all. He told her exactly what happened...using his hands. And I knew that I was meant to do that.

His mom took me home, and told my mom everything she needed to know. We started learning ASL that night.

And suddenly I could talk. I could talk better then all of those girls.

I could talk with my hands.

Emmett's POV

I was walking home from school with my shoes off. I had my shoes off so I could feel the leaves crunch beneath my feet. My mom had taught me, when I was small, that there were other ways to enjoy things. You didn't have to hear them. You could feel, smell, taste them. Anything.

I walked along, stepping on only the crunchiest leaves, dirtying my feet and enjoying every minute of it, and I decided to look up. I was just passing the regular school and they would be at recess. So, I turned to the fence, and I saw her.

She was a girl with light reddish blonde hair, and she was crying. When she saw me watching her, she turned, showing me that she had hearing aids to!

She was deaf like me!

I looked behind her, and saw why she was crying. Three girls were obviously picking on her. I frowned, no one was doing anything to help! So, I climbed the fence and dropped to the other side. I left my shoes, stomped over to the girls, and scream with everything I had. They looked at me like I was crazy, and I must have looked like it. But I kept screaming. And, when I stopped I spoke.

"Don't you EVER talk to her again." I could only hope I had sounded good. I had never really talked before, not feeling the need to. So, this was a first. But, my message must have got across, because the girls ran away.

I grabbed the little girl's hand and took her back to my house, knowing my mom would help. When we got there, I explained what happend. When I looked at the girl, she looked amazed at how we were signing.

Like she had never seen it before.

After we got the girl, Daphne, fixed up, my mom drove her home. When she got back, I asked her if Daphne was ok, and she said yes. So, I curled up and went to sleep, knowing I had done a good thing that day.


End file.
